Sweaty Hedgehogs in Liberty City
by Retrohedgehogfan11
Summary: Sonic the juicy hedgehog and his creative bro knuckles get within Liberty City for Sonic to complete his secret lil mission of death... HOWEVER he encounters some crusty nemesises that try and delete his plans... Will he survive?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n hello! my name Alexei and this my first attempt at fanfiction in english! please review any advice for improve- i need bees to be attracted to my honey! thankyou!**

Chaptur one  
>Sonic the hedghog and knuckle the echidna were in liberty city, the juiciest place in amurika. They were just relaxing grilling stakes and socialising like real bros. But little did knuckle know sonic was there for a very important mission. He was to asasinate some slut who was chillin at the pimphouse right this moment.<p>

It was night time sonic has sneaked past knuckles and made his way to his porcotruck.

"Wait a min" he said "i dont need a truk im fast n juicy!"

He ran fast like the wind with the wind smacking him in the face as he ran faster than the speed of sound so the air resistance acted on his face but he had a pointy nose so this made him more aerodynamic.

He got to the pimphouse in like 2 second cause hes fast. He climbd into the window of some slut when suddenly she wasnt even there!

"Where is she" said sonic. He was angry and sweaty

"Are u looking for this?" Said some strange voice. Sonic turns around and there is a strange muscular man with an orange suit and large breast. He was holding the target!

"Give her back i need to kill dis bitch i be gettin payed good bux for dis" said sonic to the stranger.

"No" said the guy

Sonic got angry he was so sweaty with anger that there was a pudle of his atomic sweat next to him. He uses this to his advantage and blows the atomic waste at the guys face.

"Ow what was that for" he crid

"For stealing my buck$" sonic wispered angerly.

"Quick Chi Chi get out of Liberty City!" Shouted the breastman as he released sonics slut into the atmosphere.

"Goku do u know this purcupine?" She ansered to him

"Im aktuli a hedghog u bitch" sonic shouted as he spat someatomic sweat at her. She died becaus of atomic overload.

"NOOOO" shouted IGoku "u will pay for this u ugli little porcupine !"

He started screaming and ran after sonic but he couldnt run as fast as the speed of sound so he couldnt catch the hedghog.  
>"Gotta go fast;)" sonic sais to him.<p>

Goku was supermad he was screaming louder and louder until his hair started to change color into a golden pinecone and he grew another powerful boob he was the super saiyan! He struk sonic with some strange force and sonic was hurt. Sonic was bleeding sum hedhog blood from big giant head.

"I was gonna use dis on the slut but i gess ur luki todei" said sonic as he took of his giant glove on his right hand which reveled a micro SMG under the glove.

"Wats that?" Qestions Goku because he never seen a micro SMG before he never even played cal of duty so he didnt know these thing.

Sonic shoots him with the powerfull bulets that flew out of the lil gun. Goku was hurting but the bullets never stoped they never wanted to stop because sonic held the triger very good. Sudenly sonic was hit from behind it was a sneak attack. He turned around there was a strange green guy smaking him. It was picolo!

"Piccl u saved me i great work" said goku. He was dying because he had holes in his body from the microSMG.

"We heard u screming from the other planet we thought oh it sounds like goku he must be in liberty city so i sent for your help" said picoll  
>Goku was already dead because u cant survive a macine gun and piccl was beating sonic he broke his gun this nade him real sad it was his favorit motor. Sonic was criying becuse it hurt him becuse hedghogs are fragil. Sudenly picclo dies.<p>

It was knuckle!

He came to save sonic so he killed the green robe man. But sonic was dying now it was to late.

"Im gonna die and i didnt even get mi slut mone¥:(" he cri

"Its ok your gonna die now u dont need mone¥ in heven all hedhogs go to heven even u sonic! U can die peacfuly now becase u have nothing to live for ur smg is broke" Knukles sais to him

He gave him a gentl porcupine kiss on his fat blue forehed. He stabed his face a lil from sonics spikes but he didnt cri becuse knuckle is not a weenie

"Knuckle..." Sonuc crid.  
>It was his last word and he closed his giant eye and died but Igoku alive again becuse in dragon ball u can come back to life but sonic cant have this ability he just gets speedy power. Goku lauhhed at the dead blue hedghog because he was deed but then he quickly stoped laughing becuse he saw the dead piccloo and he starts criyng.<p>

**thank you very much for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chaptr 2  
>Tail flew over liberty city he was using the uber radar function in the xtornado to trak down sonic. Tail was real smart so he invented the uber radar to trak down sonic and spy on him as he was a suspicus and sweaty hedghog. But tail needed to find him urgently becuse his plane was powered by the atomic waste from sonics sweat and he was running low.<p>

Suddenly there was a bang and everything was smocking. It was knuckle! Knuckle has smaked the xtornado with his powerful knuckle and it was falling down. Tail started to cri becuse he didnt want to die the plane crashed into a strange shady building and tail was hurt. Tail got up and a single tear roled down his fat cheek. He turned around and suddenly there was knuckle!

"I smaked your stupid plane im sorry tail i had to otherwise he wud see it" said the red echidna knuckles

"Who is 'he'?" Qwestioned tail

"The strange human entity... He killed sonic!" Sais knuckle as tear ran on his face

"They killed him? NOOO we are running low on his atomic sweat what now?"

"U dont need anymore sweat ur plane is broke now" knuckle chuckled

He took tail next door to check out the dead sonic (because tails plane crashed into the pimphouse were all the action hapend).

Igoku was still criying about the picoloc when he turned around and there was knuckle and tail.

"MORE PORCUPINES?!" Crid roky

"U will pay for this!" Shouts knuckle at goku "tail stay out of this u cant fight u dont have enough khaos emeralds ill handel it!"

"Emeralds?" Asked goku "where are they? I need these give them to me!" He pleded

"No" sais knuckle

"It the reason why i came to this planet i need magikal emeralds so i can get the last dragonball!"

"Sonic knows where the last emerald is but u tapass killed him" knuckles angerd

Goku promptly made sonic undead by using strange magik from dragonballz becuse they can come back to life so sonic is alive now.

"Knuckle... Tail... What hapend to me.." Sonic was cunfused

"Show me the emerald blue porcupine" goku wanted.

**thankyou for reading! Next chapter will soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chaptur 3

The porcogang n goku found themselves in a misteriuous eatery because tails teleportated them there with his teleportator so they can chillax and have discussions about the magical emerelds.

"Yo porcos im still wanting dem magikal stones" Goku angerd

"For the last time u fat brunette, im a muthafucking HEDGEHOG" sonic angered harder than goku, they were having an anger battle between them it sudenly got sweaty.

"Sonic your sweating!" Screms Tail "we can finaly power the Xtornad!"

"No" sonic hushed him "if u think im leaving Liberty City without ma slut cash you are soley mistaken..." He was uber angry now so tails didnt say anything, he did not want to anger sonic, nobody wants to anger sonic because of his scary atomic sweat production rate that rised when he was angry due to chemical rections in his hormon glands (only hedhogs have those so you cant anger them)

"Have a drink chill off" seys the orange suit man Goku. The waitres pored water for knuckle n tail n goku.

"Excuse me waitruss." Sais to her Sonuc "u mised a spot." She looked at him with fears in her heart as she noticed his powerfull sweat dripping from him. She knew it was atomic also she knew what he can do with it (kill her).

"I am soooooo sorri" she said britishley

"Its okei" sonic replid but the gang knew it was not aktuli ok and sonic was super mad now.

Sudenly he gathered sum atomic sweat and noscoped the waitress rite in the face and she imediate died because its atomic sweat. But this hapened at the speed of sound because the hedgehog was FAST so the gang didnt notice him kill a bitch.

"OMG why she dead?!" Exclamationed goku "i knew u were a criminal from the moment u trid to kill chi chi!" He point at sonic. However sonic wasnt there because he had ran away sooo fast like sound and gone.

"You will never catch him hes to good" knukcles defended his bro

"Ye" tails agred with knukcle the bro defender

"He killed once he will kill maybe again!" Goku scared himself. The called the cops and they arested sonic into prison wheb they found him and shot him (shot him in the leg so he didnt dead but he couldnt run away at sound speed). He was charged with murder and atempted slut assasination and sentenced to life in jail cage.

**Has Sonic lost his battel? Will he ever get his slut mone¥? We can find the answers in next chaptur...**


	4. Chapter 4

Here is fourth chaptur enjoy! please review! :)

Chaptur 4

Sonic awoke and his leg hurt where the police shot him. He felt nostalgic as the gun wound remind him of his microSMG and he shed one tear. He missed his favorit motor.

"I thought the police dont mistreat animals..." Sonuc crid

His leg was hurting because hedhogs are fragil and it hurts them and what if he codnt run anymore?

"Sonic.." Someone says his name. Sonic turnd aroumd and saw.

It was knuckle!

"I turned myself in so i can be in the cage with you i miss u man" knuckle said. Sonic saw his emotion and proceded to cri a lil bit more than he alredy was.

"Ur a criminal too?" He asked the red hot echidna.

"Well iv punched sum guys stole sum stuff but im here for you"

Sonic was super emotional like the fragil hedgog he was but knuckles did not cri because he still wasnt a weenie. They huged like real bros then knuckle porcokissed sonic gentlier this time so bus spikes wouldnt hurt his lips.

"Its okay porco im here always for u3" knuckle stroked his fat blue head and sonic felt bettar becase his bro was here.

"Knuckel i love you"


	5. Chapter 5

Chaptur 5

Tail had used his teleportator to teleportate him n goku into the prison. They found the porcos in their cage they were kising eachother out of brolove.

"Yo thats gey" tail ruined them

"Tail ur here to save us!" They crid "we cant get out of the porcocage becuse our heads to big"

Goku smashed the cage and everything was smocking. He grabed sonic and wanted the emerald.

"Fyn i take u to magikal stone only if u give me back ur slut so i can get mi cashdollarmoney"

"Okay u can have chichi give me emeralds" he pleded

Sonic took him deep within Liberty City they left knuckles and tail becuse they didnt want to come.

They reched a mountain and the magic ston was at the top in the house.

"Omg that house freza lives there!" Goku screms

"Who dat"

"Hes evil he dont lyke porcupines!"

They reched the house and they climbed in the lil window because the door was lock becuse frieezer didnt want them there.

"I got the stone" goku was glad

He just flew away becuse he was happy and left sonic there becuse he didnt care about him that much.

"That backstabbin hoe" sonic cries. He was emotional again he thouhht they were bros but igoku just flew into the atmospher probali back to his slut. Sonic cant stop crying agin becuse he keeps being fragile and he didnt get his slutmoney.

Suddenly he gets smacked! He turns and theres som white guy with purple lips. It was Freiza!

"Why so sweaty.." He asked

"Im tired and fragile and i just want my slut money and go home" sonic replid

"Lol u aint goin nowhere u invading porcupine. Ur head is so godam fat its why i hate porcupines" friez insulted

Sonic was hurt in the feelings becuse he was senscitive about his fatass head. He got angry which resulted in a high sweat production rate. Naturaly he wiped sum atomic sweat on frezas tail and it fell off.

"Omfg u dont atomic smak tails it goes against universal bro code" freza angryd

"Your not my 'bro'" sweated sonic


	6. Chapter 6

Chaptur 6  
>Sonic and frieza were heated in a fight they were not calm. Freza hated hedgehogs so so much that it hurt. It hurt him right in the soul and he was weak.<br>"I have no strenth" he crid "but i still have one more secrit wepon u filthy ass nasty lil sweaty whorecupine"  
>Freza opens his mouth real wide and reaches in. He pulls out a mobile telephone devise.<br>"Who u callin" qestiond sonuc  
>"The cops lol" he ansered "im reporting u for public nudity criminals like you make me sick."<br>"BUT IM WEARING SHOES!" He resisted  
>"ive just come out of the jail cage my life suckz wtf"<br>The police arived in lyk 10 seconds becuse of emergensy.  
>"Hands up" they smacked sonuc and pointed guns on him<br>"Sure wish i had my microSMG rite now" he started to cri becus he got emoshional due to his broken lil gun.  
>"OMG THAT GUYS NAKED TOO" shout a cop<br>They neutralised freza becuse he was in the nude aswell he did not think this through becuse hes not that good at comon sence.


	7. Chapter 7

Chaptur 7  
>Sonuc and freza were crying in a cage. They were prisoned and charged with public nuditie. Sonuc didnt have knuckle to save him this time and he had to coperate with freieza to survive. The prison boss came into their cage to feed them.<br>"Fuck that i hate yohgurt" sonic crid  
>"U been eating too much junk yaknow better get nutritioned" reasurd freiza<br>There was onli one spoon which freiza took to eat so sonuc had to eat yogurt with a knife becuse he was a weenie and couldnt fight him. Suddenly he started to cri.  
>"Whys that whorecupine criying agein" he angryd<br>"I cut my tonge" the fragil hegehog teard  
>"Lol i love when porcupines cry" freza amused<p> 


End file.
